A World Apart
by Minya
Summary: They always say be careful what ou wish for but what if what you wish for is the one thing you need? To be in a world apart from your own... (Warning: A Slight OC and maybe some OOC and Romance (?) later on. Rating may go up.)


Minya [1] boarded a plane for the second time that day. A feeling of butterflies and bolder dancing in her stomach made her feel queasy but the feeling of excitement over powered everything. Making her way to the first class seat she sunk into the chair with a sigh, it was going to be a long flight. She'd fallen asleep pretty soon the movie was boring and there was nothing but sea to look out the window at. She had dreamt the same dream she dreamed most nights. Some how in some odd mysterious way her world had been turned into the same exciting world Yugi lived in. It wasn't until the flight attendant came by with dinner had she woke up. She stared down at her meal sighing. I wonder what'd it be like, she though to herself, to really be in a world like that. After eating she got carry on bag walking toward the bathroom. "Brush your teeth twice a day. floss your teeth once a day" she sang quietly to herself. Once she was in the not-big-enough-for- half-a-closet the airlines called a bathroom she started searching for her bag. That's when she noticed the card picking it up she looked at it a Duel Monster card with a mini post-it note on it a single word written on it "Remember!" Grumbling Minya didn't even bother to see what monster it was she ripped into tiny little pieces and flushed in down in to the sea. It was when she was brushing her teeth she got the feeling. It was like her heart. her mind. her soul was being pulled from her body for a second she was standing in what looked like her room the walls began to crumble and then there was a light. It was so bright it made her have to squint to see it looked sand blowing all around her it felt like needles on skin and stung her eyes. She had to close her and eyes trying to rub out the sand but when she opened them she was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror once more. "No...no! Don't you." She screamed as her toothbrush slid down the drain. At least there's mouthwash, she though. She made her way back to her seat stretching a bit before curling up for another long nap. Again the same dream started up like a movie always missing the beginning but she'd seen it a thousand times. The second time she awoke wasn't so nice as the first time. She'd fallen on the floor from the turbulence of the plane landing. Not getting up until the plane stopped she brushed her knees off. With bag in hand she made it to the airport like everyone else.  
  
Like finding the hotel hadn't been bad enough, from her lack of understand the written language of the Japanese. Now she stood at the front desk where the receptionist told her the room she had booked six months in advance was taken by someone else and there was no record of her in the computer. She tried explaining what seemed like a million time that she had the monthly statement her checking account had sent her and a letter of notification that showed she had paid for it. But the reception didn't bother with it treating her like she was just another rude American tourist. It wasn't until a stubby looking old man in a business suit came did the receptionist looking worried. She figured he was the manger or someone really big in the hotel. The two talked in whisper and then the man asked for the papers Minya held in her hand. Gladly letting the man see them she waited quietly as the man looked them over and talked with the receptionist once more. "We are sorry for the inconvince we have caused you but we can't give you your room." Minya gave a look of utter frustration before the man continued. "We have only one room open and we will upgrade you free of charge." With a slight blink she looked up her voice full of confusion "Upgr." "If you leave your bags here I will show you to your room." Minya followed the man who had her key or those little cheap cards the called keys leading her to an elevator all the way at the end of the hall using the card to open it. They stepped in the doors closing behind them and starting to rise there were no buttons to push. Wow I know what fallow with private elevators, she though to herself with a little giggle. They arrived at what she though was the top floor stepping out the walked down a small hallway to a door witch the man had used the same card he used for the elevator to open it. "This is the Royal S." "Sweet!" she nearly screamed at they walked in. Wondered around just the lower floor looking up at the stair not going up though. "I will leave your key on the table your bags should be up shortly." The man had called to her as he left. Minya didn't give a second though about the man leaving as she continued to marvel at the massive three-floor hotel room that would be hers for the next month. She made sure to jump on the beds, turn on and off all the sinks in the bathrooms and skid across the living room's polished marble floor. It was then when she noticed the plaque on the wall of all the rich and famous people who stayed at the room. Skimming through the list she didn't see any names she knew, she could easily recognize names if she knew them. On the second time around she spotted something very odd, Kaiba "As in the Kaiba Corpa. Na!" she though out loud. Though it was kind of funny there really were people with the last name Kaiba. It didn't faze her long before she was heading up the stairs to the master bedroom. A great place like this she need to brake in all the beds. Why not start with the best and after the entire hassle at the front desk a nice nap was the perfect thing to do it.  
  
Shop first see the sites later. That was what Minya's motto for the day was as she balanced bags upon bags on her arms. She'd been out shopping for hours and skipping breakfast wasn't such a good idea right now. Searching for the closest food vender she found a McDondalds, ah a little part of home in this great big strange place. Piling her bags into the largest booth she could find she went to get some food it was a good thing there pictures of the value meals it was to much work to order anything else. As she stood in the back of the longest line she though she'd ever seen for a Mickey D's she could hear some commotion from the front of the line. It was a good advantage she naturally tall and standing on her tippy toes gave her just enough room to see a pile of blond hair that resembled a mop. It was until the source of yelling had turned around that she nearly toppled over in her three hundred-dollar excuses for heels and gasped. For a brief second she found herself staring at no one else but the one and only Jounouchi Katsuya . No, no it had to be just a really good look a like that's all. With a really great smile. oh great not even a day in Japan and I'm already boy crazy, she though as the line began shorting. Now as the sun set she watched it from the balcony in the living room what a lovely sight "Good night all of Japan." A day of shopping was great fun but she'd found herself shaken up about what she'd seen. There was a sort of nagging feeling about it all as she laid down waiting for sleep to claim her.  
From then on odd events had been happening all week to are poor not- so-little tourist. On a bus tour she swore one of those monstrous skyscrapers carried the Kaiba Corporation logo. Then on a downtown shopping spree there was a game shop that looked way to familiar [2]. A little off the topic but she'd almost got ran over by the same moppy blond haired boy she'd seen in McDondalds as he was doing a paper route in the morning who seemed to wink at her when he apologized. That was in important lesson, don't go out till everyone is in school and work. Minya had done everything she wanted to in a week and there was nothing else to do. So she wondered around town aimlessly looking at little shops buying a few things here and there. But now. now was the most shocking thing off all she was seeing things but the little shop it looked so much like it. She couldn't control her legs as they walked down the pathway her hands opening the door and she stepped in as the door closed it made a little jingle. A rolly little man in a tacky Hawaiian style shirt came in from the back room standing behind the counter. "How may I help you ma'am?" "The sign. out there I can't read it, what is this shop called?" "Why Turtle Game Shop!"[3] Erica stood there in total shock this man before her couldn't be him, no not Sugoroku Muto. Not wanting to be rude she nodded and looked around all the different games spotting a set of throwing sticks [4] that looked a little old. "Are these for sale?" She pointed to them set nicely in a display case. "No those ones are artifacts from a tomb, but there are duplicities in storage I'll get you a set." The old man disappeared into the back room once more appearing with a small box. She had been waiting when she noticed the small box of dual monster cards. The shopkeeper had began ringing up when she began reaching for shiny foil covered pack of cards. The door jingled once again as it opened just as her fingers caressed over the smooth packing. "You can't make me! I wont!" She could hear the screaming in her head as she clenched the cards. "No! Never!" Her head hurt as the room began to spin into a blur the same vision of sand stung her eyes and the light became intense. It was all too much for her body and she fell to her knees slumping over. Yugi had just stepped in home from school he spotted the young girl at the counter when he could hear the screaming he had though it was her but it didn't seem to come from around him it was coming from somewhere else. He became frightened when there was a blinding flash a light and the girl had become slumped over on the floor. "Grandma! Call an ambulance there's something wrong with the girl." Yugi had run over dropping his bag mid way trying to find a pulse on the girl but he couldn't find one has her frantically checked from her wrist, to neck and to her other wrist. ".I think she's dying." He could pull away from her was this girl really dying in his arms. Even if he didn't know her it was still frightening and nerve racking the though of someone so young loosing their life, it was wrong! He could hear the ambulance whale as they made it toward the game shop but as the medics pulled the girl from him he was still in shock not able to move from where he kneel on the floor. It was when they wheeled her out on a stretcher her heard it. Not screaming but a whisper that seemed to come from the wind. "I won't bow to him."  
  
Author's Notes: Well I hope you all like the first chapter of this story. Reviews are loved.. well not mean one those will make me cry. Also I wrote a few notes by numbers [1] Minya is not an original character. she's sort of me, Minya is a nickname I have and she heavily based on me but there's somethings (in later chapters) that I couldn't possible be/do. [2] What's Otogi's game shop called? (Not the dubbed name if there's a difference) [3] Is that the right name? [4] For those who don't know throwing sticks are like dice they're used on some Egyptian games. Also I can't promise and updates soon this took me three months to write so I don't know how long the next chapter will take.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Minya, myself and what takes place in this story. 


End file.
